james_bond_007fandomcom-20200215-history
Casino Royale (2006 film)
Casino Royale is a 2006 spy film and the twenty-first official installment of the James Bond film series. The first definite reboot of the series, it is the first to star Daniel Craig as Bond, alongside Eva Green as Vesper Lynd and Mads Mikkelsen as Le Chiffre. Judi Dench, returning as M, is the only carry-over from the previous canon. Plot In Prague, MI6 section chief Dryden (Malcolm Sinclair) arrives at his office to find MI6 agent James Bond (Daniel Craig) waiting for him. Bond reveals that MI6 has uncovered the fact that Dryden is in fact a mole and Bond has been sent to kill him so that Bond can ascend to 00 status. Dryden is confused, as he knows that for an agent to become a 00 he must have two confirmed targeted kills. It then dawns on him that Bond has already dispatched his contact Fisher (Darwin Shaw). In a flashback to Lahore, Pakistan, Bond violently grapples with Fisher in a dirty bathroom, eventually drowning him in a sink. Dryden first tries to one-up Bond by pulling a gun on him, but Bond has emptied it of bullets. He then tries to sympathize with Bond, telling him "You needn't worry. The second is..." when Bond suddenly pulls out a silenced pistol and executes Dryden with a single shot to the head. As Dryden's body falls, he knocks a framed photograph of himself with his wife and daughter off of his desk. Bond dryly responds "Yes, considerably" before getting up to leave. Back in Pakistan, Fisher isn't dead yet and tries to shoot Bond, but Bond is quicker and spins around to shoot Fisher dead. In Uganda, a mysterious man named Mr. White (Jesper Christensen) introduces feared Lord's Resistance Army commander Steven Obanno (Isaach de Bankolé) to French terrorist financier Le Chiffre (Mads Mikkelsen). Based on Le Chiffre's reputation among other "freedom fighters," Obanno agrees to bank the considerable sum of $101,206,000 with Le Chiffre, who subsequently phones a stockbroker (Tom Chadbon) in London to have him short another million shares. The stockbroker is hesitant because Le Chiffre is betting against a market where the stock is only expected to continue to rise, but Le Chiffre tells him to do it anyway. On the island of Madagascar, Bond, now known by the codename 007, and fellow MI6 operative Brian Carter (Joseph Millson), are attending a snake-and-mongoose fight, where they are observing the movements of a globe-trotting bomb-maker-for-hire named Mollaka (Sébastien Foucan). When the crowd surges forward in excitement over the fight, Carter begins to continually touch his earpiece to try and better hear Bond. Despite Bond's warning to stop putting his finger to his ear, Carter is spotted by Mollaka, who instantly makes a run for it. Carter tries to give chase, but trips and misfires his sidearm. As the crowd flee in terror, Bond abandons Carter and takes off after Mollaka, who attempts to escape through a nearby building site. Bond pursues him in a thrilling chase, but Mollaka slips into the Nambutu Embassy. Bond follows him, knocking out the Embassy Chief (Valentine Nonyela) and taking Mollaka as a hostage. While trying to escape, Mollaka is shot in the leg by a guard before Bond throws him out of a window into a small yard where they find themselves surrounded by Embassy guards and the chief. Bond seemingly surrenders, releasing Mollaka and dropping his gun. Suddenly, Bond pulls a second pistol out of his back pocket and shoots Mollaka dead before firing a second bullet at several gas tanks, sparking an explosion which allows him to escape. Bond, having recovered Mollaka's rucksack, searches through his cellphone and finds a text message containing the single word ELLIPSIS. On board his yacht, Le Chiffre is playing poker with Madam Wu (Tsai Chin) and a Croatian general (Vladimir Kulhavy). Just as Le Chiffre trumps the general and is going to take his money, his right-hand man Kratt (Clemens Schick) informs him of an article from a French news website, covering an MI6's brutal execution of an unarmed prisoner in Madagascar... Back in London, M (Judi Dench), is angrily telling her secretary Villiers (Tobias Menzies) how upset she is 007's reckless actions in Africa, including the fact that he had actually been officially ordered to take Mollaka into custody alive. Returning home that evening, M finds Bond waiting for her. After they trade barbs about whether or not M can trust Bond, she kicks him up, unaware that he had been using her laptop to trace Mollaka's contact to the Ocean Club in the Bahamas... Bond flies to Nassau, where he arrives at the Ocean Club to find himself being eyed up by two very lovely tennis players (Alessandra Ambrosio and Veronika Hladikova). However, when Bond stops to tie his shoelace and check out the security cameras, a fat German man named Schultz (Jurgen Tarrach) mistakes him for a valet and chides him for taking too long to park his Range Rover. Bond takes the keys to the car, but once he is out of sight he intentionally crashes it. Entering the club, Bond slips into the security control room and uses the data from Mollaka's phone to find a security recording his contact, as well as the contact's lovely wife, arriving in a beautiful 1964 Aston Martin DB5. While checking in, Bond learns from the desk clerk (Christina Cole) that the owner of the Aston is a Greek government contractor named Alex Dimitrios (Simon Abkarian), who has a house on the beach. After going for a swim, Bond logs onto MI6 to use their database to research Dimitrios. Meanwhile in London, M and her husband are awoken by a call from Villiers, who has learned that Bond is in the Bahamas. Both M, Villiers and Bond look through Dimitrios' file, which reveals that three of his known associates; Russian arms dealer Vanya Bor, French sniper instructor Heni Marville-Beau and Japanese chemical engineer Izzie Sawakowa are all deceased. Dimitrios does have one known living contact; Le Chiffre. At the Ocean Club that evening, Bond finds Dimitrios playing poker and sits down at the table. Dimitrios, who is experiencing an unfortunate losing streak, is cold towards his wife Solange (Caterina Murino) who sulks off. When Dimitrios thinks he finally has a winning hand, he puts all his chips on the table and also bets his Aston. When the men play their cards, Bond, of course, has the better hand. Outside, Solange almost gets into the Aston before she finds out that Bond is now the owner. He persuades her to have a drink at his place, even offering to drive her there. They get into the Aston, at which point Bond does a speedy lap around the car park before stopping again in front of the Ocean Club. "Welcome to my home," he says. Dimitrios meets with Le Chiffre, who is concerned that he can't trust Dimitrios because of his contact with Bond, who Le Chiffre knows to be a British agent. Dimitrios subsequently calls Solange, who is at this point all over Bond on the floor of his hotel room, and tells her that he is heading to Miami. Bond rings up room service to order some more champagne for them, but as Solange is out of the room he says it's just for one and then bolts. Bond follows Dimitrios to Miami, where Dimitrios checks a bag in at the Body Worlds Anatomical Exhibition of Real Human Bodies at the Miami Science Center. Bond watches Dimitrios as he stealthily deposits his coat check tag on an exhibit of dead bodies playing poker. Dimitrios then tries to pull a sneak attack on Bond, holding a small knife to him, which the two struggle over without drawing any attention. Bond manages to gain the upper hand stick the blade under Dimitrios' ribs. He then checks Dimitrios' phone and finds that his last text only reads ELLIPSIS. Bond spins around to see that the key has been swiped from the poker table. He rushes to the cloakroom, where he sees that someone has used the tag to check out Dimitrios' bag. Running outside, Bond uses Dimitrios phone to redial his contact, allowing Bond to pick Carlos (Claudio Santamaria) out of the crowd. Cast Daniel Craig as James Bond, British MI6 agent 007. Eva Green as Vesper Lynd, a Treasury agent sent to look after the government's money and Bod's main love interest. Mads Mikkelsen as Le Chiffre a terrorist financer and the main antagonist of the film. Ivana Miličević as Valenka, Le Chiffre's girlfriend and henchwoman. Judi Dench as M, the head of MI6 and Bond's superior. Giancarlo Giannini as René Mathis, Bond's contact in Montenegro. Jeffrey Wright as Felix Leiter, a CIA agent who also joins Le Chiffre's poker game. Simon Abkarian as Alex Dimitrios, a government contractor and associate of Le Chiffre. It is from him that Bond wins his iconic Aston Martin DB5. Caterina Murino as Solange Dimitrios, Alex's wife who Bond seduces in order to gather information about her husband. Jesper Christensen as Mr. White, the liason for the shadowy organization that Le Chiffre works for. Isaach de Bankolé as Steven Obanno, a leader in the Lord's Resistance Army. Richard Sammel as Adolph Gettler, an agent working for Mr. White to retrieve the winnings. Sébastien Foucan as Mollaka, an African bomb maker. Claudio Santamaria as Carlos, a terrorist employed by Le Chiffre by blow up the Skyfleet S570 prototype airliner. Tobias Menzies as Villiers, M's secretary. Ludger Pistor as Mendel, a Swiss banker. Clemens Schick as Kratt, Le Chiffre's bodyguard. Joseph Millson as Carter, an MI6 agent who works with Bond in Madagascar. Malcolm Sinclair as Dryden, an MI6 section chief who is also a mole and Bond's second official target. Darwin Shaw as Fisher, Dryden's underground contact and Bond's first official target. Music See also: Casino Royale (2006 soundtrack) and You Know My Name The theme song for Casino Royale was performed by Soundgarden frontman Chris Cornell. David Arnold returns to provide the score to the film which doesn't utilize the famous James Bond Theme until the very end. Category:Films Category:Eon Productions Category:Casino Royale